1. Field
Embodiments relate to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device that prevents the occurrence of a stringer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Because metal silicide has a low resistance and a high thermal stability, and is easily applied to a silicon process, it has been widely used in a VLSI interconnection process. In particular, because silicide layers formed on surfaces of a gate electrode and source/drain junctions may reduce the resistance of the gate electrode and contact resistance of the source/drain junctions, respectively, the silicide layers may greatly reduce interconnection resistance.
However, when a distance between word lines becomes narrow because of reduction of a design rule, an insulating layer may not completely fill the space between word lines and, as a result, a void may be formed. If a void is formed between word lines, metal may flow into the void when a metal layer is deposited on the semiconductor substrate prior to forming a silicide layer. Since metal in a void is not easily removed during a subsequent cleaning process, and may remain in the void, a stringer problem may occur.